


Self Isolation is Better Together

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Covid-19 Related, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quarantine, Spanking, Swearing, slight daddy kink going on whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu wake up together after a night of drinking lead them to go home together. Kakuzu doesn’t want to talk about it with a hangover, while Hidan wants to talk, worried their friendship is ruined. As Kakuzu tries to get Hidan to leave, they find out the city of Amegakure has been locked down overnight.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now. I may come back to it if there's enough interest. And rather than let it sit collecting dust in my google docs, I thought I would share. I wrote this early on in the beginning of quarantine but right now I'm really worn down and exhausted by everything and want to focus on other topics. So if you are interested, do let me know in a comment, and I will try. This wasn't going to get posted at all but funnily enough it fit the prompt for day 2 of 'writers month' so I finished this up, edited it, and got it posted.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @fickle_mused if you want to follow, or say hello. 
> 
> Day 2 - Quarantine

Waking with a pounding head Kakuzu groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets with him and burrowing down into them. It was cold, and he was hungover. Just as soon as he was settled and falling back to sleep, he felt something tugging on the blankets.

He didn’t have a pet. He wasn’t married or otherwise involved with anyone. How drunk had he been to bring someone home? Kakuzu stifled a groan as he kept his eyes shut. He wasn’t the kind to bring home random fucks. He didn’t do that, it wasn’t him. So whoever was in bed with him was someone he knew. Someone he was attracted to and cared for… which could only be one person.

 _‘Please don’t be him, please don’t be him, please don’t be him,’_ he repeated in his head. 

But as memories started to filter back to him, fuzzy, not at all clear, but clear enough, he knew exactly who it was. Turning his head to see for himself only confirmed it. 

Hidan.

Oh shit. 

Kakuzu felt his stomach roll, and he took several deep breaths. He had never gotten sick from drinking, and while he had been close a few times, he wasn’t about to start now.

Sleeping on his side, facing Kakuzu, Hidan didn’t look as peaceful as he should. His hair, usually neatly slicked back, was now a complete mess and Kakuzu knew it was due to him. He had a hazy memory of grabbing a handful of it, finding it to be surprisingly soft, and then pulling hard. He had felt a sadistic satisfaction at Hidan’s half yelp, half moan.. 

There were bruises and bite marks on his pale skin, and dark smudges under his eyes.

Whatever they had done… it had been a terrible idea.

They had been close since high school and had remained close throughout their twenties and into their thirties. And as much as Kakuzu hated to admit it, Hidan owned his heart. He just didn’t want to get involved and potentially ruin the friendship they had. To him, having a friend who would literally kill for him was more important than romance. 

Romance always ruined everything. Something he knew from experience.

If he did get sick, he decided he’d blame Hidan. Not the alcohol. 

A few moments later Kakuzu sat up and reached over Hidan to grab his phone, wanting to check the time, ignoring the unusual amount of texts. Probably their friends, teasing him for finally taking Hidan home from the bar. They were always pushing for the two of them to get together. 

“If this bed keeps moving I’m gonna puke.” Hidan groaned, cracking one bloodshot magenta eye open, “Huh? _Kakuzu?_ Shit… Why am I in your bed?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Kakuzu lied, “But I want you to go home. You stink.”  
  
“Fuck you. I really don’t feel good… I think I’m gonna be sick...” Hidan groaned and curled in on himself, pulling the blankets up around him and over his head.  
  
“That’s not my fault.” Kakuzu grumbled and ran his hand through his hair before he got out of bed. As the cold air hit him, he cursed under his breath, looking for his clothes and found a trail of their clothes from the hallway to the bed. 

Once more Hidan opened a single eye, “You don’t have clothes on.” 

“No shit.” 

Kakuzu rarely slept in the nude and knew he must have passed out as soon as they were finished. Which meant he needed to change the sheets. Which meant a trip to the laundry room downstairs and a small fee. He had just put those ones on the day before!

“I’m not wearing anything either…” Now both eyes were open, and Kakuzu could see that Hidan was piecing things together. 

“Did I puke and you undressed me before putting me to bed?” 

Not saying anything, Kakuzu kicked Hidan’s jeans. Several coins rolled out of the pockets and he picked them up and put them on top of the dresser. Hidan would never miss them, they could go towards paying for the laundry. He grabbed some clean underwear from the top drawer and pulled them on, found some sweat pants and put those on as well. Then pulled on a t-shirt.

“Get out of my bed and get dressed.” Kakuzu said, his voice thick with sleep. He needed a glass of water. His mouth felt and tasted disgusting. He rarely got so drunk, but it had been the first time everyone had been out together in years. They had all drunk more than they should have.

* * *

While standing in the kitchen drinking some water, he recalled someone flirting with Hidan, and how Hidan had flirted back. Kakuzu, already several drinks in, had suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his lap. 

Someone bought a round of shots. There may have been chicken wings. Or fries. Maybe both.

Hidan had put an arm around his shoulder, then his neck as he leaned closer and said something Kakuzu couldn’t recall. More shots. HIdan just couldn’t seem to sit still on his lap, kept demanding Kakuzu’s attention, whispering things to him that he could no longer remember. Things had only devolved from there. 

The sound of his bathroom door closing brought him back to the present, and he refilled his glass, made some toast, and waited for Hidan who came out fifteen minutes later looking like death warmed over.

“Kakuzu,” Hidan started as he walked out from the bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Not that Kakuzu needed to imagine anything. He had seen Hidan completely naked more times than one should see their friend naked. “Do you mind telling me why I have your hand prints all over my ass? We fucked, didn’t we?” 

He didn’t sound as happy as Kakuzu expected him to.

“I already told you, I don’t remember anything.”

“I know what it feels like the morning after. We definitely fucked.” Rubbing his face with his hands, Hidan dropped onto the couch and curled into a ball, groaning, “Why’d we drink so much…”  
  
Taking pity on him, Kakuzu walked over with the water and a dry piece of toast, offering them to Hidan, “Here, it’ll help.”  
  
While eating, Kakuzu checked his phone only to find there was very little teasing going on. They were mostly messages from Yahiko.

“What the hell…”  
  
Ignoring him, Hidan nibbled the toast between sips of water.

“This isn’t good...” 

“Yeah, tell me about it…” Hidan grumbled, “Of all the dumb shit we’ve done… this is the _worst_. I mean, I bet it was great, but holy shit. Not like this.” 

“While I completely agree with you, I wasn't talking about last night.” Kakuzu walked over and turned on the TV and went through the channels looking for the news, hoping it wasn’t real. 

“What’s going on?” Hidan asked, trying to keep the toast down and giving up on finishing any more of it, put the rest on the coffee table.

“You need to go home. Right now.” Kakuzu told him as he finally found a channel with news on. 

“Why are the stores empty?” Hidan wanted to know as he looked up to see the end of a report showing empty store shelves and people with carts completely full. One man had nothing but toilet paper in his cart. “Did something happen? Don’t tell me there’s another war or some shit like that. Is there another war?!”

Hidan was too loud, and Kakuzu motioned for him to be quiet.  
  
_‘This morning at four, the office of the kage has ordered a complete shutdown of Amegakure. All residents are ordered to remain at home where they are. Anyone caught outside will face fines and possible jail time if they are uncooperative. We go live now to the press conference-’_

“Huh? Is this about that virus?” Hidan scoffed, “It’s just a virus, we’ll be fine. Don’t tell me you’re scared?”  
  
“Hidan. You need to go home.” Kakuzu instructed him.

“What? Just like that? _Just like-fucking-that?!”_ Hidan sat up too fast and regretted it as his head felt like it was going to split in two but he ignored it, “We _finally_ hook up and you’re kicking me out? Without even talking about this?! And don’t tell me we didn’t, we obviously did! Doesn’t matter if we can’t fucking remember doing it, we did!”  
  
“Hidan, this isn’t the time-”

“It’s never the time! Whenever I try and tell you… You finally… you _finally_ made a move on me, marked me as yours-”  
  
Kakuzu made a face at him, “I didn’t mark anything!”  
  
“Your hand prints are all over my ass!” Hidan stood and pushed his bright blue boxer briefs down and turned around, “ _See?!_ And don’t tell me you haven’t seen all those bites all over my shoulders and neck! We have to talk about this! Right now!”  
  
“We can talk about it later! You need to go home and you need to stay there!”  
  
Hidan looked away, pouting, “Bet you just wanted a fuck...”

“Yeah, maybe I did.” Kakuzu told him, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth and Hidan looked at him, his expression going from shock to hurt, “Hidan, I didn’t mean-”  
  
“Fuck you, you bastard!” 

Hidan got up, ignoring the pounding in his head, and went to grab his clothes from the hallway and bedroom floors. Dressing as fast as he could, he ground his teeth together, blinking back the tears. 

He was embarrassed, hurt and angry. After years of thinking about waking up in Kakuzu’s bed, it finally happened but it wasn’t turning out at all like he’d hoped it would. Not at all like he imagined. 

Always had he pictured him waking up to snuggling against Kakuzu’s chest or back, not waking up with a nasty hangover and getting sick in the bathroom before being kicked out!

Kakuzu just wanted him gone. No confession of feelings, no kiss. No snuggles. Nothing at all! 

It hurt, and Hidan paused in the bedroom doorway, a hand pressed to his chest. It hurt to even breathe and he thought he might be having a heart attack. Part of him hoped he might, and that he would just die. It would be better than to be rejected by the only person he ever really loved. 

“Hidan, wait!” Kakuzu shouted as Hidan reached the front door, “I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“You said it. That was enough.”  
  
“Don't try and act like you're innocent in this. We were both drunk off our asses!”

“Maybe you're right, and we should wait to talk about this,” Hidan said, “I need to think about some things. After last night… this changes everything.”

“Hidan, don’t say that.” Kakuzu's headache came back in full force and he groaned.

“Kakuzu?” Hidan raised a brow, concerned, “I’m gonna go, and you… you should go back to bed.”  
  
“We’ll talk.” Kakuzu told him, “When we’re not hungover and when we’re not in the middle of a pandemic. Try to go to the store on your way, then stay home.”

Hidan didn't move to leave though and in stead closed his eyes and took a breath, “I’ve wanted… We already fucked, I might as well say it. I’ve wanted you for so long, but I _never_ just wanted to fuck. If that’s all it was, it’ll ruin everything we ever fucking had!”  
  
“Hidan, I don’t want to lose my best friend over this, but this is a bad time to talk about it! I need to sit down.”  
  
“I hope you’re suffering! Now you know what it feels like! And I puked in your sink!” And then a moment later Hidan asked, “You gonna be alright?”  
  
Kakuzu nodded, “I'll be fine… and you’re disgusting! You better have cleaned it up.” He sat heavily on the couch and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, trying to stop it from pounding. He didn’t want to discuss anything yet, he was more hungover than he ever could remember being and there was a pandemic unfolding around them. He groaned and decided to lay down. 

Hidan peered over the back of the couch at him, “You should go to bed.”  
  
“I’m fine here.”  
  
“You’re so fucking stubborn, you know that?! Dammit, Kakuzu… I know you. You never just want to fuck. Why did you lie to me? I think that’s even worse than you just wanting to fuck me.”  
  
Breaking News came on, interrupting the news but Hidan had heard enough, and started for the door, “Well, bye.” 

* * *

Ten minutes later as Kakuzu was making his way back to bed, he heard several sets of footsteps coming down the hall. As they stopped in front of his door, Kakuzu paused, hoping that whoever it was would keep going. 

They didn’t.

“Police! Open the door.”  
  
He hesitated, he hadn’t done anything to warrant a visit from the cops. After several moments of hesitation he opened the door to see Hidan standing between two police officers. A quick glance at their badges, ‘Uchiha’ and ‘Uchiha’ and Kakuzu had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

Itachi’s younger brother and their cousin, Shisui, who hung out with them once in a while.

“Sir, your boyfriend was found walking down the street, says you two had a fight and you kicked him out. You are aware of the complete shutdown of the city and the order to remain at home?” Shisui asked, acting as if he didn’t know who he was talking to.  
  
“Boyfriend?! He is _not_ my boyfriend!” Kakuzu shouted as he pointed his finger at Hidan, “You know you’re not!” 

“Keep your domestics to yourselves or we’ll have to call for backup.” Shisui warned as he pushed Hidan forward, “You know this man, don’t you?”  
  
Hidan couldn’t keep the shit eating grin off his face.

“As you already know, Shisui, I do unfortunately know him. As do you.” Kakuzu ground out, “But he doesn’t live here. Something else you already know. So cut the crap and quit acting like you don’t know me!”  
  
“Unfortunately for you, he does now. Just keeping things professional, can’t be accused of doing favors for friends and all that. Also, this is for him.” Shisui handed over a piece of paper. 

“A fine?! Take this back!” Kakuzu tried to give it back but Sasuke just glared up at him.

“No favors just because you’re my brother’s friend,” Sasuke said, “Take your boy toy and get back inside. If we find him outside again, we’ll take him into the station and you’ll be the one getting a fine next.”

“And we all know how much you’ll love that.” Shisui grinned, “Oh, and from the pictures from last night, you certainly _do_ look like boyfriends. Too bad I missed it. Looks like I’ll have to pay up!”  
  
Kakuzu frowned at that. Pay up? Had their friends been betting on them? He didn’t get the chance to find out because Hidan started talking.

“Thank you, officers. My place is so far away and I might have contracted the virus and wouldn’t have been able to make up with Kakuzu, my boyfriend.” Hidan said in the voice he reserved for when he was acting innocent but was very much not.

“Great, now stay inside. There’s enough idiots out here already.” Sasuke said. As soon as they turned to leave, Kakuzu slammed the door shut.

Hidan couldn’t help the smug look on his face as he said, “Looks like we’re about to have that talk a bit sooner than you thought.”  
  
Kakuzu looked over at him, “No we’re not.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t waste my food, don’t turn the TV up past what it’s at. In fact, turn it down if you watch it at all. And don’t touch my books.”

“Where are you going?”  
  
“Back to bed.”  
  
“I wanna go back to bed, too…” He even made a face that often got him whatever he wanted but Kakuzu was more resistant to it than he thought.  
  
“There’s a couch. Enjoy.” 

Stuck in his one bedroom apartment with Hidan for an unknown amount of time after the night they spent together was not high up on the list of things Kakuzu wanted to do. He had feelings deeper for Hidan than he was willing to admit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a daddy kink going on in this but it's really not a big theme at all, it gets mentioned like two times and Kakuzu really doesn't encourage it but also doesn't deny it.  
> There's also some self loathing by Hidan with some darker themes underneath, it's only briefly mentioned. Hidan mentions jumping off the balcony but it's more of 'I'm so annoyed I'll jump out of here' and not an actual serious threat. It's a difficult time and I just don't want anyone to be upset by anything so I thought I'd mention those things here because I'm not sure how I would tag such things.

An entire week and several attempts by Hidan to get Kakuzu to talk to him about what happened had finally worn Kakuzu down enough to talk. Or at least shout at each other over it.

“You spanked me!” Hidan shouted, pointing his finger towards Kakuzu.

“So what? You called me daddy!” 

“Bet you liked it!” Hidan shot back. 

“And you liked it when I spanked you if your obscene moaning was anything to go by! You nearly came from that alone!” 

They stared at each other for a long moment in silence. Something didn't add up, and then it clicked for Hidan. Kakuzu had told him he didn’t remember anything. If that was true, how did he know Hidan had called him anything? Or that he enjoyed getting spanked that much? 

“You lying motherfucking dickbag!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You fucking remember! And you said you didn’t. You liar!”  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Kakuzu said nothing. He absolutely _did_ remember. It may not have been very clear, and he didn't remember everything, but he remembered enough of it. And he wished he didn’t because there was no way he could go back to just being friends while knowing just how good it felt to be together. How well Hidan responded to his touch. The way it felt to be held and the way Hidan practically worshipped him. The sounds he made, the things he would let him do...

There was no way anyone else could come close to being as good as Hidan was for him. 

“You must really hate me, huh?” Hidan shrugged, “Join the fucking club, everyone does. Including myself.”  
  
“Everyone does not hate you. What’s with all the self pity? It doesn’t look good on you.” Kakuzu wanted to end that before it got out of control. He had seen firsthand the self destructive spirals Hidan could get into. The last one ending in a visit to the emergency room.

Hidan turned away, “I’ll wallow in self pity if I want. And yeah, everyone does hate me. My parents for starters. I’m only friends with everyone because of you. They only tolerate me because of you! If we’re not friends anymore, you think any of them would call me up to hang out? HA! I only knew about the other night because you invited me. I saw their faces when I showed up!” He sighed and went on, “Maybe only Dei actually wanted me there…”  
  
“It’s not true.”  
  
“You know that it is.” 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a jackass most of the time the others would like you more!”  
  
“Truth comes out, right? Just… just leave me alone.” Getting up, Hidan walked over to the balcony and stepped out, shutting the door behind him while Kakuzu watched him closely for several minutes. 

They needed some space, and if Hidan wanted him to leave him alone, Kakuzu would do just that. Putting a kettle on the stove, Kakuzu started some water to make himself some tea. He was glad he was well stocked, always prepared for an emergency and thought Hidan should be more thankful he was there. Knowing him, he didn’t have much at his own apartment. 

When Hidan didn’t come back in by the time his tea was ready, Kakuzu looked over to check on him through the glass. He was still out there, leaning on the railing and looking down. Hearing voices, Kakuzu made his way over.

It sounded like… singing? Hidan did a lot of things but singing on balconies was not one of them. 

Kakuzu opened the door and yes, it was singing. It was awful. Kakuzu lost respect for several of his neighbors right then and there, not that he had much to begin with.

“What the fuck?!” Hidan shouted as several others joined in, “Go to hell, all of you! Who the fuck sings together on balconies?! I can’t stand this shit! Makes me wanna fucking jump!” He turned around and Kakuzu had to move out of the way or get pushed out of the way. 

As Hidan passed him, Kakuzu was sure his eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying. 

“Are you crying?”  
  
“No!” Hidan stormed off to the bathroom where he slammed the door and locked it. Several minutes later Kakuzu heard the shower turn on. He was going to divide his next set of bills into two, and make Hidan pay his share. 

Neither spoke a word to the other the rest of the evening, and the tension between them lay thick and heavy. 

Hidan watched as Kakuzu finally went to bed without a word, feeling both relieved to be rid of him and full of regret. He wanted nothing more than to go after him, crawl into bed and kiss the man he was so very much in love with. Instead, Hidan reached for the folded up blanket on the floor beside the couch and stretched out to try and sleep. 

The cushions were murder on his back, and he had woken each morning with pain in his neck and shoulders. It wasn’t as if he slept well either. Kakuzu’s king sized bed was more than enough for both of them. It was warm, too. Hidan shivered under his meager blanket and closed his eyes, curled up on his side as he tried to fall asleep. But it was cold, and Hidan felt more and more depressed over the situation as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually, Hidan wrapped himself entirely in the blanket and silently let his tears fall. Stuck inside together with Kakuzu, and yet he never felt so alone before in his life. The entire shitty situation was so fucked up. 

* * *

In bed, Kakuzu lay on his back and listened as Hidan made his bed on the couch. He wondered if Hidan would ever try and sneak into his bed, he had been sure he would,and a part of him had hoped he would and that they wouldn’t have to talk about things. 

He had expected Hidan would just be there in his bed one morning. But so far nothing. With a sigh, Kakuzu turned over onto his side, trying to get comfortable. 

It was ridiculous, Hidan was his friend, he wanted the man, had feelings for him and if he wanted to be honest with himself, he was in love with him and had been for a long time. The feelings were reciprocated, Hidan didn’t bother trying to hide how he felt. 

So it shouldn’t be so hard, but it was. Taking that step meant risking everything. It was already at risk though, and Kakuzu knew this. He knew Hidan, too. If he let him stew over it too long, and let the hurt fester, he would never forgive Kakuzu.

Silently, Kakuzu crept into the kitchen with the excuse of getting himself a glass of water. In reality, he wanted to check on Hidan, if he was awake… then maybe they could talk. Taking a peek over the back of the couch, Kakuzu saw a vaguely Hidan-shaped blanket and wondered how he could possibly sleep all wrapped up that way. Not even his head was visible. 

“What the fuck are you doing out here?” Came a grumble from his couch as Kakuzu stepped into the kitchen, the floor creaking under foot.

“I’m thirsty, what does it look like? Why are you still up?”  
  
Hidan sat up, sticking his head out of the blanket, hair sticking up every-which-way, and cracked his neck in both directions before rolling his shoulders, “Can’t sleep on this shitty couch, what’s it look like?”  
  
“Looks like you’re performing an exorcism on yourself.”  
  
A half smile appeared on Hidan’s face, “I did that once. It does kinda look that way. And you’re so full of shit. You could’ve gotten a drink in the bathroom. Why are you really out here?”  
  
This was it, Kakuzu thought, feeling the weight of the moment on him, pulling him down. 

“I couldn’t sleep either.”  
  
“So uh… you wanna watch tv or something?”  
  
“Hidan, listen.” Kakuzu walked over and sat next to him, their shoulders touching, separated by the blanket, “I regret that night…”  
  
Hidan’s eyes flooded with tears as he turned away, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, “Fuck… just kill me now.”  
  
Holding up his hand, Kakuzu said, “Let me finish. I regret it because that’s not how it should have happened. But it did.” He reached over and forced Hidan to look at him, “You’re important to me, Hidan.” His fingers rested against Hidan’s jaw.

Hidan closed his eyes leaning into the touch, “I’m important to you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Hidan leaned in closer, “Well I can top that. I’m in love.”  
  
“With me I hope.”  
  
Hidan’s eyes snapped open, bright and intense, “Who else, motherfucker?” He reached up, pulling Kakuzu closer, “But tell me something. Why? Why did you act like that towards me? Why don’t you want to be with me?”  
  
With a sigh, Kakuzu leaned away, “You remember Hashirama?”  
  
“Of course I do, I hated that guy. What’s he got to do with this? Don’t tell me you’re back together with him!”  
  
“I’m not. But we were friends. Then we started dating and when things didn’t work out, we weren’t friends anymore. I don’t want that to happen with you.” 

“Kakuzu… I’m not Hashirama.”

They sat there as the silence stretched between them, neither sure what was going to happen next. And then Kakuzu moved, leaning closer as his hand grasped Hidan’s jaw, his fingers brushing the soft ends of silver hair. 

Hidan looked nervous, “We… we gonna kiss now, right?”  
  
“If you’d just stop talking.”  
  
“I want an apology though. You were a total dick to me! And you know how cold it is out here on this disgusting couch? My back’s been killing me! Spend some money and turn the heat on!”  
  
Kakuzu’s grip tightened, “You’re not getting an apology if you’re going to talk to me like that. Keep it up. You’ll sleep out here again tonight.”  
  
About to say something, Hidan thought better of it and instead reached out, his hands going to the back of Kakuzu’s neck, pulling him close. He kissed Kakuzu with years of pent up longing pouring out. Fingers tangled in long hair and Hidan moaned something as he tried to get untangled from the blanket. 

Kakuzu tasted as good as he imagined, and as much as he wanted to remember their first kiss, Hidan decided that this would have to be what he considered their first kiss. Whatever their first kiss had been like had probably been sloppy with how drunk they were, and Hidan was almost glad he couldn’t remember.

Kakuzu pulled him closer as their kiss deepened, his hand moving from his jaw to his hair, gripping tight and making Hidan whine at the sudden pain before releasing him and letting his hand rest at the back of his neck. With his other hand, he worked to free Hidan from the blanket and once it was off, Hidan was climbing into his lap with a need to be as close as possible.

“Alright, Hidan, enough,” Kakuzu told him, pulling away and catching his breath, “I have a bed that’s just our size.”  
  
“Carry me.”  
  
“You can walk.”  
  
“Aww… c’mon, Kuzu! Carry me to bed and fuck me! Or no!” He bit his bottom lip, plush and bruised from kissing, “Make love to me.”   
  
“Why not both?” Kakuzu shoved him off his lap as he stood, then bent down and hoisted Hidan over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It gave Hidan a nice view of his backside, so he couldn’t complain much. Reaching down, he slid both hands over what he thought was the most perfect ass to ever grace the planet, and then squeezed.

In retaliation, Kakuzu brought the palm of his hand down hard on Hidan’s ass, causing him to yelp in both shock and pain. 

Hidan groaned, looking up at Kakuzu, “Oh, you are such a daddy, you know that?”  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Kakuzu warned.

“You love it.” 

“And you know what you love?” Kakuzu asked, “This.” He brought his hand down onto Hidan’s backside once more.

Hidan’s breath hitched in his throat as a shock of pleasure went through him, much to his own surprise. No one had ever done that to him before, though he'd always wanted someone to. He didn’t have much time to think about it more before he was thrown onto his back on the bed.  
  
Grinning, Kakuzu climbed over him, “You liked that.”  
  
“Fuck, yeah I did…” Hidan wrapped his arms around Kakuzu as he leaned up to kiss him, “Do it again… put me over your thighs and pull my shorts down. I want to feel your hand on my bare ass.” 

Kakuzu left a trail of kisses along the underside of Hidan’s jaw, “I thought you wanted me to make love to you?”

“And fuck me. We can do both. I like both.”

“How about we make love first,” Kakuzu kissed and sucked lightly at the sensitive skin just under Hidan’s ear, making him gasp and shudder beneath him. Then he bit down, causing Hidan to moan as he left a mark, “and then I’ll fuck you as hard as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts <3  
> Comments really help motivate me to write more, and let me know people are interested in my fics.


End file.
